Iris Zero
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: En Un Mundo Donde Los Ojos Tienen Poderes Llamados Iris , Que Es Importante Para La Persona Que Lo Tiene , Pero Que Pasaria Si No Tubieras Esos Ojos Y Serias Una Persona Normal , Natsu Dragneel Un joven Quien Es Llamado El 'Iris Zero' Quien Es Ignorado Y Odiado Por Todos , Pero Todo Cambia Cuando Cierta Persona Aparece **Entra Y Lee** Humor , Romance , Drama , Misterios
1. El Iris Zero

Derechos Reservados : Hiro Mashima

**LEER**!

''Hola A Todos! , _Este fic es uno que lo iva a publicar junto con ''__**Una loca historia de hijos'' **__ya habia escrito el capitulo 1 pero se me elimino y despues se me olvido la trama que le iva a introducir pero ya me acorde , Tambien otra cosa este fic tendra personajes ''Oc'' seran muchos pero algunos seran importantes espero que les gusten_

_Bien otro detalle es que al final del capitulo colocare una pequeñas fichas con las caracteristicas del los personas que aparecen en el capitulo y sus poderes! ...Espero Que Lo Disfruten._

* * *

_**Capitulo 1 : El Iris Zero**_

_Los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por aquellas ventanas entre cerradas de la sala de clases , donde estudiantes escribian y se esforzaban para tener un futuro mejor, pero entre esos puestos habia uno que llamaba la atencion era uno que estaba al lado de la ventana donde el solo caia sobre esa mesa que tenia algo escrito que no le llamaba tanto la atencion a aquel chico de pelo rosado que estaba parado observando la mesa con una mirada muy vacia , lo que estaba escrito en su mesa era ''__**Iris Zero'' **__Y el se sento , mientras veia como las personas lo miraban con miradas llenas de rechazo y odio._

_¿Que significa ser un iris zero? El iris es un poder ocular que cada persona tiene el suyo son como los poderes del personas algunos dicen que son los corazones de las personas representadas en los ojos , o tambien son llamados los ojos del alma , o algunos los llaman simplemente magia , los iris a ahora son lo que clasifican a las personas , en algunos casos las personas odian tener iris , algunos lo ocupan para ayudar a las personas y tambien hay quienes hacen lo contrario , pero aquel joven de pelo rosa le decian __**iris zero**__ por la simple razon , ''__**El no tenia iris'' **_

_**-Esa no es lucy heartfilia- **__Murmuraban los hombres al observar a aquellas chica que estaba en la puerta de la sala observando a todos __**-La presidenta del consejo estudiantil-**__ ,__**-**__**No es linda y muy sexi- **__Los hombres seguian murmurando _

_Pero aquella chica entro a la sala y camino con direccion a aquel chico de pelo rosa __**-Por favor sal conmigo-**__Grito aquella chica , pero el mas sorprendido era el chico de pelo rosa que la miro __**-Ahhh?- **__Dijo aquel chico pero miro su alrededor de el , le agarro la mano a aquella chica y corrio como el viento _

_**-Entonces que quieres?-**__Dijo el chico de pelo rosa , ya que despues de haber corrido como el viento de su sala y traerla a la sotea de las escuela _

_**-Primero dejame presentarme , Yo soy lucy heartfilia , la presindenta del consejo estudiantil - **__Dijo la chica con una voz muy segura y tambien un poco gritona , el pelo rosa solo la observaba con una mirada de aburrimiento __**- Te toca - **__la chica lo apunto con su dedo como dandole una orden y el chico solo suspiro_

_**-Yo soy natsu dragneel , un estudiante simple-**__Dijo el chico de pelo rosa , pero se sintio extraño al ver que lucy no le quitaba la mirada de encima y se movia pero la chica lo seguia con esos ojos cafes __**- Entonces que quieres?- **__natsu pregunto mientras se movia pero lucy no lo dejaba de seguir con la mirada _

_**-Quiero que te conviertas en el vice presidente-**__Dijo lucy mientras apuntaba a natsu __**-Ehh!?- **__natsu cayo de rodillas ya que el no queria ser el centro de la atencion y con esto lo seria_

_**-Por que? tengo que ser yo?-**__Dijo natsu quien se levanto y miraba a lucy , lo cual ella levanto su mano y apunto arriba de la cabeza de natsu , __**-Que hay?-**__Natsu habia visto hacia arriba y no habia nada solo se veia el cielo azul_

_**-Mi iris , clasifica a las personas entre una X o √ , la cosa es que me pregunte a mi misma ¿Quien esta apto para ser vice presindente? para que mi iris me responda , empeze a caminar por la escuela pero veia puras X , hasta que pase por tu sala donde estaba rodeada de X Pero ahi te vi a ti quien tenia √ , Esa es la razon satisfecho- **__Dijo lucy con una voz muy segura , y miraba a natsu quien estaba arrodillado__**-Maldicion- **__natsu solo miraba el suelo y sabia que sus dias tranquilos se estaban acabando_

_**-Pero debo decirte algo- **__Natsu se levanto , y puso una mirada muy seria__**-Que?-**__Dijo lucy pero se sintio extraña al ver la mirada de natsu _

_**-Te equivocaste al eligirme a mi-Dijo **__natsu , lucy lo miro __**-Por que?- **__Lucy se paro delante de el y lo miro fijamente __**-Es que yo no tengo ningún iris-**__ Lucy se sorprendio , natsu solo paso por su lado__**-Espero que encuentres a alguien-**__ Dijo natsu y se fue_

_**-Buenos dias , natsu-**__Dijo aquel chico de pelo celeste quien veia como natsu estaba mirando desde una muralla hacia la escuela pero lo mas que resaltaba de aquel chico era que siempre estaba soriendo__**-Ah...Happy , sonriendo como siempre desde la mañana-**__Decia natsu mientras seguia dudando si doblar la pared para ir a la escuela_

_**-Ah.. por cierto , hay rumores que dicen que la presidenta estudiantil se te confeso , tu sabes Lucy heartfilia es adorable y tiene una personalidad muy amable , es tan popular que entra al ranking de las papulares de la escuela-**__ Dijo Happy mientras seguia viendo como natsu seguia dudando __**-Ah...si ayer hable con la presidenta -**__Dijo natsu y happy se puso completamente blanco_

_**-Se te confeso sin saber nada de ti- **__Dijo happy mientras caminaban , __**-Eso Realmente importa , no tenia nada ver que conmigo...hasta le dije sobre mi iris-**__Dijo Natsu , happy solo lo miro y sonrio como era de costumbre_

_**-Buenos Dias , Natsu-**__Dijo lucy quien estaba parada en la entrada de la escuela , natsu sintio una extraña presion y happy solo la miraba__**-Que estas haciendo?-**__Dijo natsu , mientras veia a lucy , y happy miraba para todos lados ya que las personas de acumularon _

_**-Viendo a los estudiantes como llegan , fue una pena lo de ayer-**__Dijo lucy , con una sonrisa y natsu sintio una extraña presion _

_**-Que pasa?- **__Las personas llegaban y murmuraban__**-Lucy le esta hablando a a ese!?-**_

_**-Ya Veo , espero lo que lo encuentres-**__Dijo natsu mientras caminaba a hacia la escuela con happy __**-Ok-**__Dijo lucy y volvio a mirar a los estudiantes _

_**-Ese no era el iris zero? por que lucy se le acerca-**__Murmuraban las personas __**- Hay que dejar solo a ese fenomeno-**__ Las personas murmuraba y natsu solo apretaba su puño_

_**-Debo alejarme de ella-**__Decia natsu mientras leia aquellos papeles con insultos en su casillero , Happy lo observo y suspiro __**-Ella no es la unica persona ademas de mi, que te habla normalmente luego de enterarse de tu iris-**__Happy sonrio y se dio vuelta , natsu solo se sintio aliviado_

_Al dia siguiente estaba de nuevo lucy afuera de la escuela y saludo a natsu normalmente, al otro dia igual , incluso cuando estaba lluviendo ella estaba ahi , natsu solo la miraba de reojo y se sentia bien ya que ella lo saludaba normalmente todos esos dias _

_**-Ah...Natsu-**__Dijo lucy , ya que natsu llego a sentarse a su lado__**-Creo Que deberias Deternerte , no creo que debas hablarme , no ves que las personas te ponen atencion-**__Dijo natsu mientras sostenia un libro_

_**-Ehh? En serio?-**__Dijo lucy , mientras natsu solo la miraba__**-Cuando destaco tengo peleas sin motivos , para ser honesto me atacan entr personas , y simplemente aburre , es por eso es que trato de destacar lo menos posible**__-Dijo natsu , lucy solo bajo su mirada_

_**-Te envidio**__-Dijo lucy y sorprendio a natsu__**-Eh?-**__Dijo natsu , lucy se levanto__**-Tu puedes ver el mundo como en realidad es , por eso es que estoy un poco celosa..-**__Dijo lucy y sonrio , Natsu se quedo sentado incluso despues que lucy se fuera y solto una Sonrisa-__**Tonta-**_

_**-Lo Siento , directora-**__Lucy despues de haber salido de la biblioteca fue a la oficina de la directora a decirle que no encontro a alguien que pueda ser su vice presidente__**-Entonces voy a tener qe buscar a otra persona que ocupe tu lugar**__-Dijo la directora , mientras lucy solo miraba el suelo_

_**-Hola , llegue lucy-**__Natsu abrio la puerta y saludo_

_**-Natsu...-**__Dijo lucy y sonrio , la directora solo miraba _

_-__**Oh...señor dragneel-**__Dijo la directora _

_**-Donde tengo que firmar-**__Dijo natsu mientras se acercaba a lucy y lucy saco un papel que tenia de titulo ''__**Miembros del consejo estudiantil''**_

_**-Hey te olvidaste de mi , natsu-**__Aparecio happy , mientras natsu firmaba el papel__**-Y tu quien eres?-**__Dijo lucy mientras apuntaba a happy__**-Ahh..es un amigo-**__Natsu le entrego el papel a lucy , ella miro el papel y sonrio_

_**-Yo soy Kazuto Tanaka , pero todos me dicen happy-**__Dijo aquel chico con su tipica sonrisa__**-Y que quieres?-**__Dijo lucy mientras lo miraba _

_**-Quiero ser parte del consejo estudiantil-**__Dijo happy mientras , sonreia__**-Imposible-**__Dijo lucy y happy cayo al suelo deprimido , __**-Aunque no lo creas , el es el mas inteligente de la clase**__-Dijo natsu , mientras miraba por la ventana_

_**-Hablas , enserio? este tipo tiene cara de idiota , hasta peor que tu-**__Dijo lucy , mientras natsu corrio hacia ella-__**Aquien llamas cara de idiota , si happy es el unico que la tiene-**__Dijo natsu , y happy estaba tirado en el suelo deprimido _

_**-Jajaja-**__Lucy se empezo a reir y natsu se dio vuelta por la vergüenza , __**-Jajaja-**__Natsu tambien empezo a reir y happy lo miro__**-jajajaja-**__El tambien empezo a reir ya que casi nunca habia visto a natsu sonreir_

_**-Bueno , firma aqui-**__Dijo lucy y le entrego el papel a happy , __**-Esta bien-**__ Happy sonrio y empezo a escribir en el papel _

_**-Permiso-**__Alguien abrio la puerta y entro , __**-Ohhh , Yui -**__happy saludo aquella mujer de pelo negro , quien lo miro __**-Hola lucy-**__Aquella mujer se acerco y abrazo a lucy _

_**-Hola yui-**__Dijo lucy , mientras miraba a aquella mujer_

_**-Yui...-**__Dijo natsu , mientras lucy lo miraba pero lo que llamo la atencion de lucy era que natsu estaba apretando el puño , y puso una mirada muy seria _

_**-Natsu...que pasa?-**__Dijo lucy mientras veia a natsu , pero miro a yui y vio que ella tenia una mirada llena de culpa._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Bien este es el nuevo fic , creo que es algo muy diferente de lo comun ya que leido muchos fic , Espero que les haya gustado y como se lo imaginan este fic cada capitulo sera mas largo que los fic que he escrito , asi que sean sinceros , acepto criticas , consejos y hasta felicitaciones xD**_

* * *

_**Nota: La personalidad de natsu no esta cambiada , este solo es el primer capitulo!**_

_**''**__Fichas De Los Personajes Que Aparecieron En Este Capitulo''_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Natsu Dragneel_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris: **__No Tiene Por Esos Todos Le Dicien ''Iris Zero''_

_**Color De Pelo:**__ Rosado_

_**Gustos:**__ Leer y Ver El Cielo_

_**No Le Gusta:**__ Llamar La Atencion Y Las personas_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Negros_

_**Dato:**__ Es una persona muy solitaria , El unico amigo que tiene es happy , tambien es conocido y odiado por todos por ser un Iris Zero_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Lucy Heartfilia_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris:**__ Clasifica A Las Personas Con Una __**X **__o Un __, Segun La Pregunta Que Ella Se Haga Asi Misma_

_**Color De Pelo:**__ Rubio_

_**Gustos:**__ Leer Y Gritar_

_**No Le Gusta: **__Las Mentira Y Las Personas Que Molesten a sus Amigos_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Cafe Claros_

_**Dato:**__ Es La Presidenta Estudiantil , es muy alegre y muy bella _

_**Nombre : **__Kazuto Tanaka (Happy)_

* * *

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris: **__?_

_**Color De Pelo: **__Celeste_

_**Gustos: **__?_

_**No Le Gusta: ?**_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Verdes_

_**Dato:**__ Es El Unico Amigo De Natsu Y Es Una Persona Muy Alegre ya Que Pasa Todo El Dia Feliz_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Yui Aoyama_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris: **__?_

_**Color De Pelo: **__Negro_

_**Gustos: **__?_

_**No Le Gusta:**__ ?_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Azules_

_**Dato: **__Es Alguien Del Pasado De Natsu. Para Mas Datos Seguir La Historia_

* * *

**Que Les Parecio Dejen Sus Reviews? Esperen El Proximo**


	2. El Dolor De Las Mentiras

_**Iris Zero : Saga ''Pasados'' , Opening : ''Dear'' By Shounen-T**_

**(Musica De Instrumentos... )**

_Se Muestra La Escuela Por Fuera Y Luego El Cielo Donde Aparece Iris Zero!_

_(__**Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga)**_

_Se Observaba A Natsu De Niño De Un Lado Y A Los Otros Dandole La Espalda , Pero El Ve Para Un Lado Y Ve Un Rostro Que Le Sonrie Diciendole Algo_

_(__**Ima mo boku no kokoro o yosaburu)**_

_La Puerta De Su Sala De Abre Y Aparece Lucy Gritando , Natsu Sentado En Su Puesto , Tira Su Cabeza Para atras Y Sonrie_

_**(Kioku no naka de kimi wa itsudemo , Yasashiku hohoendeiruyo)**_

_Natsu Mira La Escuela Desde Afuera Y En Su Brazo Tiene Una Cinta Donde Aparece Escrito ''Vice Presidente'' , Donde Mira Para El Lado Y Esta Happy Acompañado De Lucy Quienes Tambien Traian Cintas En Sus Brazos_

_**(Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari warainagara te wo tsunaide)**_

_Aparece Happy Hablando Con Una Chica De Pelo Blanco , Pero Natsu Los Miraba Del Segundo Piso A Esos 2 Con Una Mirada Muy Seria Y Una Mariposa Negra Pasa Por El lado De Happy _

_**(Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni)**_

_Aparece Yui Rodeada De Personas Con Sonrisas Dibujadas Y Yui Solo Se Cubre Los Ojos_

_**(Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba "ima made arigatou" ga , Zutto nariyamanainda)**_

_Aparece Un Chico De Pelo Rubio Mirando a Natsu Y Lucy , Se Da Vuelta Y Apreta Los Puños_

_**(Aitakute Aitakute koe ni naranai koe de)**_

_Aparece Una Mujer De Pelo Rojo Tomada De La Mano Con Un Hombre De Cabello Azul , Pero La Mujer Tenia Alas Trasparentes_

_**(Kanashikute kurushikute , Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara)**_

_Aparece Un Chico Delante De Una Tumba Llorando y Sobre Su cabeza Ahi Una Aureola Y A Lo Lejos Una Mujer Lo Mira_

_**(Yozora miagete , Kimi wo sagashiteru)**_

_Aparece Un Chico De Cabello Azul Mirando El Cielo Mientras Levantaba Su Mano y El Cielo Se Nublo y Empezo A Llover_

**(Musica De Instrumentos...****)**

_Aparece Natsu En Una Sala Enorme Donde Solo Estaban Happy Y Lucy Sonriendo !_

_**Ahora El Capitulo!**_

* * *

_Capitulo 2 : El Dolor De Las Mentiras_

_Paso un dia despues de que natsu se encontrara con yui y lucy se sorprendiera al ver la reaccion de natsu , despues de eso natsu se fue y yui no le dijo nada a lucy _

_**-Hey happy-**__Dijo lucy , a happy que estaba sentado a su lado , en el techo de la escuela__**-Que?-**__Dijo happy mientras estaba comiendo su almuerzo que era pescado frito con arroz__**-Que paso , entre yui y natsu-**__Dijo lucy , mientras miraba a los estudiantes que estaban el el patio , happy se levanto y se apoyo en la baranda y miro al cielo__**-En realidad , natsu y yui son amigos de la infancia-**__Dijo happy y lucy se sorprendio__**-Entonces que paso?-**__Dijo Lucy , y happy la miro , pero el ya no estaba con su tipica sonrisa__**-Yui fue la que les dijo a todos que natsu no tenia iris...-**_

* * *

_**Flashback**__ (__**10 Años Antes)**_

* * *

_**-Demonios , como supieron que estabamos mintiendo-**__Dijo un niño de pelo negro__**-Dicen que fui yui-**__Dijo otro niño que estaba a su lado__**-Quien Yui?**__-Dijo aquel niño de pelo negro , __**-Que paso?-**__Aparecio natsu de niño ,__**-Ahhh...natsu tu iris no es ver los de los demas?-**__Dijo aquel niño de pelo negro , natsu se puso nervioso__**-Si...-**__Respondio natsu con una voz muy dudosa , __**-Cual Es el iris de yui?-**__Dijo aquel niño de pelo negro_

_**-El de yui , es ver las metiras-**__Dijo natsu _

_**-Hey yui! es verdad que tu iris puede ver las mentira-**__Dijo aquel niño de pelo negro acercandose a yui a lo cual ella lo miro con una mirada muy seria__**-Quien te Dijo-**__Dijo yui muy seria__**-Fue natsu-**__Dijo el niño de pelo negro , ella fue a donde natsu y lo empujo__**-Quien te crees para decir mi iris , a verdad que tu no tienes iris...**_

* * *

_**-Luego de eso nacio el mas conocido iris zero , el mas odiado y despreciado-**__Dijo Happy Mientras miraba al cielo y lucy solo lo miraba__**-Natsu...**_

_La Escuela ya habia terminado , y como era de costumbre el llamado iris zero era el ultimo en salir de la escuela la razon? era que no queria ser visto por nadie al momento de salir , pero para su sopresa habia alguien esperandolo_

_**-Natsu..-**__Dijo lucy quien estaba apoñada en pared de la salida de la escuela__**-Que haces aqui?-**__Dijo natsu mientras veia a lucy__**-Happy me lo dijo todo-**__Dijo lucy sonrio , ese hablador penso natsu mientras veia a lucy__**-Entonces ahora? Puedes entender por que no me puedo acercar a ella-**__Dijo natsu_

_**-No...para nada-**__Dijo lucy con una sonrisa _

_**-Que!?-**__Dijo natsu sorprendido_

_**-Tu seguro , te daras cuenta que yui no diria algo tan cruel sin motivos ¿Cierto? , Estoy segura que yui queria manter en secreto su iris al igual que tu...-**__Dijo lucy y natsu solo la escuchaba__**-Tal vez...-**__Dijo natsu y miro al cielo_

_**-Todo el mundo miente algunos poco y otros demaciados , tu crees que ella es realmente feliz al saber que la otra persona le esta mintiendo , tal vez esa fue la razon por la cual acultaba su iris para no evitar que las personas la rachazen al saber que ella puede saber cuando estan mintiendo , es por eso que quiero saber cual es su problema y ayudarla por que es mi amiga y esta sufriendo en silencio , quiero que ella se muestre como en realidad es y no como su iris quiere que se muestre , y no quiero que solo seamos amigas superficiales , yo quiero que seamos amigas de verdad...-**__Dijo lucy , un viento fuerte pero calido movio las ropas de los 2 y natsu solo la miraba_

_**-Natsu...?-**__Dijo lucy al ver que natsu se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar hacia la escuela__**-Se me olvido algo-**__Dijo natsu y lucy solo lo miraba _

_**-Hey lucy , que es lo que ve ella cuando una persona le miente-**__Dijo natsu , y lucy lo miro__**-Uhm..! creo que ella mi dijo que veia una cola de demonio o algo asi-**__Dijo Lucy y natsu solo siguio caminando_

_**-Necesitas algo-**__Dijo yui quien salia de la sala de profesores y vio a natsu__**-No necesito nada , solo que lucy me pidio que te ayudara -**__Dijo natsu , Y yui se sorprendio_

_**-Que lucy...te pidio que me ayudaras-**__Dijo yui _

_**-Pero yo...te sigo despreciando por exponer mi iris , Por tu culpa he sido odiado por todos-**__Dijo natsu , mientras que yui cambio su mirada a una llena de culpa__**-...-**__Yui solo se corrio un poco para atars pero con esa exprecion de culpa_

_**-Nose , por que vine y solo te voy a decir no te ayudare!-**__Dijo natsu y se dio vuelta , yui tenia su mirada en el suelo , la levanto lentamente , y vio una cola en natsu__**-Eh...- **__penso sorprendida yui , lucy estaba en el patio mirando el cielo y sonreia_

_Desde que era pequeña yui veia colas en las personas que la rodeaban , cuando crecia se di cuenta que las personas mienten para aveces ayudar a una persona o hacerle mucho daño , pero eso es aceptado como si fuese normal por todo el mundo , pero en estos momentos su tristeza por el iris que tiene es que hace poco habia conocido a kanade una chica que en el momento en el que le hablo su palabras no tenian mentiras , pero hace unos dias mientras yui habla con ella , vio una cola detras de kanade y dejo de hablarle , pero yui tenia otra persona igual a kanade y esa era lucy quien despues de accidente con kanade se dio cuenta que algo le estaba pasando a yui._

_**-Como podria solucionar esto , pero primero que todo cual? es el problema?-**__Pensaba natsu , mientras se levantaba de su puesta ya que la clase habia terminado__**-Yui no me dijo quien era la persona del problema asi q...-**__Pensaba natsu mientra su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un dedo que se apreto sobre su mejilla_

_**-Happy!...-**__Dijo natsu con un aura muy oscura por su enojo_

_**-Estoy feliz que nu reaccion nunca cambie-**__Dijo happy que estaba sonriendo__**-Que quieres!?-**__Dijo natsu con una voz muy enojada _

_**-Estas ayudando a lucy otra vez , no?**__**pensandolo bien creo que no tienes idea de lo que esta pasando sobre el problema de yui-**__Dijo happy y natsu solo miraba__**-Ah...entonces cual es el problema?**__-Dijo natsu y happy , levnato su mano y apunto a alguien_

_**-Esa chica? es el problema-**__Dijo natsu mientras miraba a donde happy apuntaba con su dedo a una chica de pelo cafe__**-Si! al parecer esa chica era muy amiga de yui a lo igual que lucy , pero creo que ella mientio en algo y es por eso que yui anda triste**__-Dijo happy _

_**-Por que las personas mienten?-**__Dijo Natsu Mientras mira el cielo por la ventana , __**-Deja pensarlo...tal vez para proteger alguien , por honor , o para caerles bien a los demas pero ella podia ver la mentiras de los demas incluso tan pequeña sea la mentira , no creo que para ella sea tan facil-**__Dijo Happy , Mientras natsu agarraba la ventana__**-Al parecer eres mas cercana a ella , que yo en todo este tiempo...-**__Dijo natsu y happy sonrio_

_**-Es que creo que ella esta loca por mi-**__Dijo happy mientras bajo la mirada__**-O por que tal vez yo no tenga nada que proteger-**__happy solo miraba para afuera de ventana , __**-proteger , eh...-**__Dijo natsu_

_**-Happy , sabes que le dijo la chica a yui?-**__Dijo natsu_

_**-Creo que yui me dijo algo sobre , que opinaba de ella-**__Dijo happy mientras miraba a natsu__**-Asi que , yui quiere saber que opinan de ella-**__Dijo natsu mientras se puso a caminar , y solto una sonrisa__**-Ya Se que hacer...**_

_**-...-**__Kanade estaba afuera de la sala del consejo estudiantil sujetando un papel que decia ''Te espero en la sala del consejo estudiantil , De: yui'' , __**-Yui-**__Dijo kanade al ver a yui al abrir la puerta de la sala del consejo__**-Kanede...**_

_**-Que haces aqui , kanade-**__Dijo yui al ver a kanade__**-Tu fuiste la que me dijo que viniera-**__Dijo kanade mientras enseñaba el papel y lo mismo hacia yui_

_**-que bueno , que ya llegaron-**__Dijo natsu al abrir la puerta de la sala _

_**-Que quieres , natsu**__-Dijo yui mientras miraba a natsu__**-Solo quiero ayudarte-**__Dijo natsu , mientras yui bajo la mirada _

_**-Kanade por que? le mentiste a yui?-**__Dijo natsu , mientras yui miro a kanade__**-Es que...-**__apretaba sus manos muy nerviosa kanade , mientras yui la miraba _

_**-Sabias , que el iris de yui es ver atravez de las mentiras-**__Dijo natsu mientras kanade se sorprendio__**-Ver atravez de las mentiras-**__murmuro kanade observando a yui_

_**-Si ese es mi iris , kanade por que me mentiste?-**__Dijo yui mientras miraba a kanade con una mirada muy triste__**-Es que yo...-**__yui apretaba los puños _

_**-Eres igual a todos , mentirosa-**__Dijo yui mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos__**-Detente Yui...!**_

_**-Ella tambien tiene un iris , cierto?-**__Dijo natsu , mientras miraba a kanade__**-Si...-**__Dijo kanade y yui se sorprendio_

_**-Kanade-**__Dijo yui mientras miraba a kanade_

_**-Es el iris de ver 2 opciones cierto?-**__Dijo natsu , mientras que kanade solo bajaba la cabeza en señal que si , __**-Que es eso nunca habia escuchado acerca de ese iris , explicame natsu-**__Dijo yui mientras miraba a natsu_

_**-Mira este iris es muy conveniente para la persona a aquien este mirando kanade , el iris de 2 opciones ve lo que va a pasar en el futuro de la persona a la cual esta viendo , a kanade al verte lo mas seguro que vio que si te mentia ese seria tu futuro en el cual tu seas mas feliz , cierto kanade?-**__Dijo natsu , mientras yui miraba con asombro a kanade_

_**-Si , es verdad-**__Dijo kanade mientras yui se le acerco__**-Lo siento...-**__Dijo yui mientras lloraba_

_**-Y como supiste cual era mi iris?-**__Dijo kanade mirando a natsu__**-Es gracias a ella..-**__Dijo natsu Y se fue_

_**-Hey kanade , que viste en natsu-**__Dijo yui mientras caminaba junto a kanade__**-Solo vi que su futuro se estaba formando , y vi a una mujer al final de su camino que lo esperaba-**__Dijo kanade y sonrio_

_**-Me estas esperando de nuevo? lucy-**__Dijo natsu , al ver que lucy estaba afuera de la escuela , __**-Si...-**__Dijo lucy y sonrio , __**-Que molestia...-**__Dijo natsu mientras caminaba junto a lucy _

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**¿Que Les Parecio? Les Gusta Como Esta Avanzando La Historia? Esperen El Proximo! Dejen Sus Reviews!**_

* * *

_**''Fichas De Los Personajes Que Aparecieron En Este Capitulo''**_

_**Nombre : **__Natsu Dragneel_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris: **__No Tiene Por Esos Todos Le Dicien ''Iris Zero''_

_**Color De Pelo: **__Rosado_

_**Gustos: **__Leer y Ver El Cielo_

_**No Le Gusta:**__La Llamar Atencion Y Las personas_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Negros_

_**Dato: **__Es una persona muy solitaria , El unico amigo que tiene es happy , tambien es conocido y odiado por todos por ser un Iris Zero_

* * *

_Nombre : __**Lucy Heartfilia**_

_Edad: __**17 Años**_

_Iris: __**Clasifica A Las Personas Con Una X o Un √, Segun La Pregunta Que Ella Se Haga Asi Misma**_

_**Color De Pelo**__: Rubio_

_**Gustos: **__Leer Y Gritar_

_**No Le Gusta: **__Las Mentira Y Las Personas Que Molesten a sus Amigos_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Cafe Claros_

_**Dato: **__Es La Presidenta Estudiantil , es muy alegre y muy bella_

* * *

_**Nombre**__ : Kazuto Tanaka (Happy)_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris**__: ?_

_**Color De Pelo**__: Celeste_

_**Gustos**__: El Arroz Con Pescado Y Sonreir_

_**No Le Gusta**__: ?_

_**Color De Ojos: **__Verdes_

_**Dato**__: Es El Unico Amigo De Natsu Y Es Una Persona Muy Alegre ya Que Pasa Todo El Dia Feliz_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Yui Aoyama_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris**__: Ver Que Las Personas Estan Mientiendo Por Que Ve En Ellas Una Cola_

_**Color De Pelo**__: Negro_

_**Gustos:**__ ?_

_**No Le Gusta**__: Las mentiras_

_**Color De Ojos**__: Azules_

_**Dato: **__Es La Persona Quien Les Dijo A Todos Que Natsu No tenia Iris Y Es Muy Amiga De Lucy_

* * *

_**Nombre:**__ Kanade Iwasawa_

_**Edad:**__ 17 Años_

_**Iris:**__El Poder De Ver El Futuro De La Persona Con Quien Esta Hablando _

_**Color De Pelo:**__ Cafe_

_**Gustos: **__Ayudar A Las Personas_

_**No Le Gusta: **__Ve A Las Personas Sufrir_

_**Dato:**__ Es Una De Las Pocas amigas De Yui , Para Mas Dato Seguir La Historia_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos :D**_

_**ryo drag:**__ Gracias Por seguir La Historia_

_**YessCristopher: **__Gracias , Este Fic Tendra Mucho Nalu Para Que Lo Disfrutes :D_

_**NUAJava: **__Gracias! Por Seguir La Historia_

_**Neko Heartgneel : **__Gracias Por Seguir La Historia , y Aqui Tienes La Continuacion :D_

* * *

_**Nos Vemos!**_


	3. La Verdad Detras De Esa Sonrisa

_**Iris Zero : Saga ''Pasados'' , Opening : ''Dear'' By Shounen-T**_

_**(Musica De Instrumentos... )**_

_Se Muestra La Escuela Por Fuera Y Luego El Cielo Donde Aparece Iris Zero!_

_**(Atama no naka de kikoeru kimi no koe ga)**_

_Se Observaba A Natsu De Niño De Un Lado Y A Los Otros Dandole La Espalda , Pero El Ve Para Un Lado Y Ve Un Rostro Que Le Sonrie Diciendole Algo_

_**(Ima mo boku no kokoro o yosaburu)**_

_La Puerta De Su Sala De Abre Y Aparece Lucy Gritando , Natsu Sentado En Su Puesto , Tira Su Cabeza Para atras Y Sonrie_

_**(Kioku no naka de kimi wa itsudemo , Yasashiku hohoendeiruyo)**_

_Natsu Mira La Escuela Desde Afuera Y En Su Brazo Tiene Una Cinta Donde Aparece Escrito ''Vice Presidente'' , Donde Mira Para El Lado Y Esta Happy Acompañado De Lucy Quienes Tambien Traian Cintas En Sus Brazos_

_**(Ano hi kaeru tochuu kimi to futari warainagara te wo tsunaide)**_

_Aparece Happy Hablando Con Una Chica De Pelo Blanco , Pero Natsu Los Miraba Del Segundo Piso A Esos 2 Con Una Mirada Muy Seria Y Una Mariposa Negra Pasa Por El lado De Happy_

_**(Zutto zutto konna toki ga tsuzuku to omotteitanoni)**_

_Aparece Yui Rodeada De Personas Con Sonrisas Dibujadas Y Yui Solo Se Cubre Los Ojos_

_**(Kimi ga saigo ni itta kotoba "ima made arigatou" ga , Zutto nariyamanainda)**_

**Aparece Un Chico De Pelo Rubio Mirando a Natsu Y Lucy , Se Da Vuelta Y Apreta Los Puños**

_**(Aitakute Aitakute koe ni naranai koe de)**_

_Aparece Una Mujer De Pelo Rojo Tomada De La Mano Con Un Hombre De Cabello Azul , Pero La Mujer Tenia Alas Trasparentes_

_**(Kanashikute kurushikute , Hitori no yoru ga kowai kara)**_

_Aparece Un Chico Delante De Una Tumba Llorando y Sobre Su cabeza Ahi Una Aureola Y A Lo Lejos Una Mujer Lo Mira_

_**(Yozora miagete , Kimi wo sagashiteru)**_

_Aparece Un Chico De Cabello Azul Mirando El Cielo Mientras Levantaba Su Mano y El Cielo Se Nublo y Empezo A Llover_

**(Musica De Instrumentos...)**

_Aparece Natsu En Una Sala Enorme Donde Solo Estaban Happy Y Lucy Sonriendo !_

_**Ahora El Capitulo!**_

* * *

_Capitulo 3 : La Verdad Detras De Esa Sonrisa_

_Pasaron 2 dias del incidente entre kanade y yui , natsu habia vuelto a ser como su dicho ''Exponerce al minimo'' pero en eso habia un pequeño problema ya que es el vice presidente del consejo estudiantil , y que tiene a su lado a una de las mujeres mas populares de la escuela_

_**-Oye happy , no sientes algo raro-**__Dijo natsu , que estaba sentado comiendo su comida con happy__**-Raro?-**__Dijo happy comiendo un pescado , pero natsu se levanto se su silla y miro para todas partes__**-Voy al baño...-**_

_**-Natsu comamos jun...tos?-**__Dijo lucy despues de abrir la puerta de la sala de natsu , pero se detubo al ver que happy estaba sentado solo__**-Ah...lucy , natsu se fue corriendo al baño pero lo mas seguro es que sintio que venias y se fue-**__Dijo happy y lucy estaba impactada__**-Salio corriendo...-**_

_**-uhn...lo mas seguro es que me odia?-**__Dijo lucy mientras se sentaba al lado de happy__**-No lo creo , lo mas seguro es que este ocultando su vergüenza-**__Dijo happy pero el tambien se habia dado cuenta el por que natsu salio corriendo ya que todas las personas los observaban por la simple razon que lucy esta ahi con el_

_**-Tu y natsu parecen un pareja feliz-**__Dijo lucy y happy cambio su exprecion__**-Sabes lo que estas tratando de decir?-**__Dijo happy con una cara muy preocupada__**-Por favor , si me pudieras decir como tu y natsu se conocieron-**__Dijo lucy , happy puso una cara de sorpresa__**-Bueno , no creo que lo que te diga te ayude mucho pero sim embargo , te propongo un intercambio?-**__Dijo happy , __**-Intercambio?-**__Dijo lucy con una cara de sorpresa__**-Si , pero despues me acompañaras a ver algo?-**__Dijo happy y lucy solo lo miraba__**-Esta bien-**__Dijo lucy y happy solo sonrio__**-Realmente no nos conocimos como las demas personas , en verdad el me salvo...-**_

* * *

_**Flashback (2 Años Antes)**_

* * *

_Desde que happy era un niño veia mariposas negras a su alrededor , el no sabia que era ya que era un niño pero mientras iba creciendo entendia un poco mas su poder ya que las mariposas rodeaban a su gato , que tiempo despues murio atropellado pero el se habia dado cuenta que las mariposas tambien rodeaban a las personas un anciano que vivia por su casa tenia a las mariposas encima y tambien su propio abuelo , pero hace 2 años el ya se habia dado cuenta que las mariposas aparecian rodeado a algo que iva a morir , happy nunca tuvo algo preciado ya que pensaba que todo algun dia iba a morir , el ya no apreciaba la vida_

_**-Kazuto , cuidado-**__Dijo una chica de pelo blanco y happy la miro__**-Eh?-**__Dijo happy , la chica levanto su mano y apunto a happy__**-Sale de ahi o te cagara una ave-**__Dijo esa chica y happy se movio altiro pero lo que mas le sorprendio a el es que despues que el se moviera cayo caca de ave__**-Que bueno, es que tu iris te ayude...-**_

_**-Por cierto , estas pensando en ir a clases particulares?-**__Dijo aquella chica__**-Si creo-**__Dijo happy y la chica apreto sus dedos en modo de vergüenza__**-Que te parece si vas a las misma clase que yo-**__Dijo aquella chica , y happy solo la miro__**-Esta bien , y como te llamabas?-**__Dijo happy , mientras ella lo miro__**-Soy charles marvell-**__Dijo la chica con una sonrisa , __**-Yo soy kazuto tanaka-**__Dijo happy__**-Me gusta , ese nombre-**__Dijo charles y sonrio , happy se puso un poco nervioso ya que a el no le gustaba su nombre y nunca penso que alguien le diria que su nombre era lindo y mucho menos una mujer_

_**-Ohh..mira esta flor murio de la nada-**__Dijo charles tocando esa flor seca y happy solo la miraba preocupado y regando las demas platas , lo que no sabia happy era que estaba siendo observado por alguien_

_Pasaron los dia happy fue a las clases particulares con charles y se empezo a enamorar de ella poco a poco , ella lo hacia sonreir con esa sonrisa que el amaba , pero aquel dia cambio todo_

_**-Que bien lo haces , Kazuto-**__Dijo una chica que se acerco a charles y a happy__**-De que hablas? elena!-**__Dijo happy y la chica lo apunto el pecho de happy__**-Mi iris ve una flor adentro de ti , cuando llegaste la vi marchita pero paso el tiempo y ahora es una hermosa flor de felicidad , es por ella cierto?-**__Dijo aquella chica , happy y charles se miraron sonrojados , pero alguien los observaba muy detenidamente_

_**-...-**__Happy estaba escribiendo , cuando ve una mariposa negra y la sigue con sus ojos , la mariposa se detiene al lado de el exactamente en la cabeza de charles , Happy puso una cara de desesperacion al ver la mariposa__**-Ha...ha...-**__Happy solo pretaba su cuaderno _

_**-Yo , naci para protegerla-**__Pensaba happy con una sonrisa forzada y con una cara de desperacion , pero por primera vez en su vida habia encontrado el significado para que servia la suya y tambien para que servia su iris que le trajo mucha tristeza en el pasado_

_Happy empezo a seguir a charles para saber cual sera su razon para morir y el pueda interferir , pero mientras pasaban los dia las mariposas aumentaba en charles , happy se preocupaba mas y la seguia durante mas tiempo , pero un dia..._

_**-Estoy en casa-**__Decia charles mientras entraba a su casa y happy terminaba de seguir , pero antes de irse happy vio una sombro y corrio hacia ella__**-Asi que , tu maldito seras su causa de muerte!-**__Dijo happy con una exprecion de odio_

_**-Kazuto..!**__-Dijo charles , happy la miro y la exprecion de happy cambio a una de desesperacion__**-Lo siento-**__Dijo happy y salio corriendo , lo que habia visto era a charles cubierta entera de mariposas _

_Happy se miraba en el espejo de baño con aquella mirada que habia dejado en el pasado pero estaba volviendo , se preguntaba a si mismo ¿Por que no puedo protegerla va a morir , la mujer que amo va a morir? happy como antes volvia a sacer su cuchilla para cortarse la venas , pero..._

_**-Crees que eso la salvara-**__aparecio alguien de la oscuridad del baño , happy se sorprendio__**-Ehh?-**__Penso happy como era posible que el supiera lo que esta pasando.._

_**-Quien eres , tu!-**__Dijo happy mientras apuntaba a ese chico de pelo rosa con la cuchilla__**-Me siento , atras de ti-**__Dijo el pelo rosa , mientras happy solo se preguntaba ¿Habia un tipo asi en nuestra clase?_

_**-Crees que ella va a morir , cierto?-**__Dijo aquel chico de pelo rosa, happy solo lo miro__**-Puedes ver algo , con tu iris?-**__Dijo happy , __**-Si y puedo salvarla-**__Dijo aquel chico y happy se sorprendio__**-Enserio?-**__Dijo happy , y aquel chico lo miro_

_**-Pero hay una condicion!-**__Dijo aquel chico de pelo rosa , happy solo lo miro__**-Cual?-**__Dijo happy _

_**-Ella no te va a recordad-**__Dijo aquel chico , happy solo lo miro sorprendido_

_**-Que dice?-**__Happy agarro a aquel chico de pelo rosa y el chico solo miraba a haapy__**-Acaso no quieres , salvarla-**__Dijo aquel chico y happy solo lo miro_

_**-...-**__Happy solo se quedo en silencio , como podia sentirse bien si la mujer que el ama lo va a olvidar , la mujer que le dio una razon para vivir , la mujer que lo rescato de la desperacion__**-Esta bien , si ella va a vivir no me importa nada-**__Dijo happy y agacho su cabeza_

_**-hey , kazuto!-**__Dijo una chica , __**-Que!-**__Happy le respondio y ella lo miro__**-Por que? estabas hablando con el iris zero-**__Dijo aquella chica y a happy se le pararon todos lo pelo y salio corriendo al solo escuchar iris zero_

_**-Me engaño!-**__Decia happy mientras corria a buscar al denominado iris zero , happy lo queria matar como fue tan idiota para creerle__**-Ah!-**__Grito una chica ya que happy habia chocado con ella__**-Disculpa...charles-**__Dijo happy mientras se soprendio ya que era charles y no tenia nada! no tenia mariposa!__**-Ah...disculpa-**__Dijo charles y happy la miro__**-Oye charles , vamos a comer-**__Dijo happy pero charles lo miro__**-Lo siento...no salgo con extraños!-**__Dijo charles y happy solo la miro__**-Asi , era verdad-**__Dijo happy mientras miraba a charles__**-Lo siento me tengo que ir!-**__Dijo charles y se fue corriendo happy la miro como se alejaba y sonrio_

_**-Me salvaste!-**__Dijo happy mientras el chico de pelo rosa lo miraba__**-Solo queria salvarla a ella-**__Dijo aquel chico , __**-Natsu dragneel , cierto?-**__Dijo happy y natsu solo lo miro_

_**-Como supiste , todo!-**__Dijo happy , mientras natsu solo lo miraba__**-Yo te observaba , cuando regabas las plantas tiempo despues la plantas se marchitaban , y ponias un cara muy seria , y la misma mirada ponias al ver a charles!-**__Dijo natsu , happy solo lo miro__**-Gracias , te debo una!-**__Dijo happy y sonrio_

_Pasaban lo dia happy regularmente miraba a charles quien siempre esta sonriendo y el se sentia aliviado , por primera vez en su vida habia sentido una victoria , el todabia busca el sentido de su vida , pero por primera vez en su vida penso que no era tan malo vivir , y todo debido al chico con el lema ridiculo que exponerce al minimo..._

_**-...-**__Lucy lloraba viendo a happy quien estaba sonriendo__**-No llores-**__Dijo happy , mientras secaba las lagrimas de lucy__**-Es que su historia es muy triste-**__Dijo lucy , mientras happy solo la miraba__**-pero sabes , estoy feliz de haberlo conocido-**__Dijo happy y sonrio con direccion al cielo_

_**-Asi que estaban , aqui-**__Dijo natsu abriendo la puerta de la sotea de la escuela__**-Natsu!-**__Dijo happy y corrio hacia donde estaba natsu y lucy solo los miraba , mientras sonreia_

_**-Llegaron!-**__Grito lucy , mientras levantaba cintas__**-Podrias dejar de gritar-**__Dijo natsu , que a su lado estaba happy comiendo __**-Tomen!-**__Dijo lucy , mientras le pasaba cintas a happy y natsu__**-Que tengo que ponerme esto!-**__Dijo natsu mientras sostenia una cinta que decia vice presidente__**-...-**__Happy estaba tirado en el suelo ya que su cinta tenia escrito Ayudante!_

_**-A verdad! mañana tenemos que presentarnos adelante de todos lo estudiantes-**__Dijo lucy y natsu solo la miro__**-Que! por que?-**__Dijo natsu alterado , __**-Es por que se acerca el fetival de cultura!...**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**¿Que Les Parecio? Les Gusta Como Esta Avanzando La Historia? Esperen El Proximo! Dejen Sus Reviews!**_

* * *

_**''Fichas De Personajes Que parecieron En El Capitulo''**_

_**Nombre : **__Natsu Dragneel_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris: **__No Tiene Por Esos Todos Le Dicien ''Iris Zero''_

_**Color De Pelo**__: Rosado_

_**Gustos: **__Leer y Ver El Cielo_

_**No Le Gusta:**__La Llamar Atencion Y Las personas_

_**Color De Ojos:**__ Negros_

_**Dato:**__ Es una persona muy solitaria , El unico amigo que tiene es happy , tambien es conocido y odiado por todos por ser un Iris Zero_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Lucy Heartfilia_

_**Edad: **__17 Años_

_**Iris:**__ Clasifica A Las Personas Con Una X o Un √, Segun La Pregunta Que Ella Se Haga Asi Misma_

_**Color De Pelo: **__Rubio_

_**Gustos:**__ Leer Y Gritar_

_**No Le Gusta: **__Las Mentira Y Las Personas Que Molesten a sus Amigos_

_**Color De Ojos:**__ Cafe Claros_

_**Dato:**__ Es La Presidenta Estudiantil , es muy alegre y muy bella_

* * *

_**Nombre : **__Kazuto Tanaka (Happy)_

_**Edad:**__ 17 Años_

_**Iris: **__Ver la Muerte De Las Personas Atraves de Mariposas Negras_

_**Color De Pelo: Celeste**_

_**Gustos: **__El Arroz Con Pescado Y Sonreir_

_**No Le Gusta:**__ Dejar De Sonreir_

_**Color De Ojos:**__ Verdes_

_**Dato: **__Es El Unico Amigo De Natsu Y Es Una Persona Muy Alegre ya Que Pasa Todo El Dia Feliz_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos!**_

_**Neko Heartgneel :**__ Gracias Por Seguir La Historia_

_**NekoFT: **__Que Bueno Que Te Guste!_

_**Nos Vemos!**_


End file.
